Las notas de mi corazón
by reikotakashima
Summary: corazones rotos, promesas perdidas y un ascenso al estrellato dejando todo lo que conocia y una vez amo pero no todo esta perdido talvez el amor vuelva a renacer desde las cenizas para kagome


**hola esta es una historia que acabo de escribir, soy nueva en esto asi que por favor no sean tan malos, intentare actualizar seguido y espero que les guste **

**Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Rumiko-sama **

Xx : Tu sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto

Yy: por favor sesshomaru ya no nos engañemos acepta que te acostaste con kagura por diversión

Sessho: por favor kagome ella me drogo tu sabes que yo te amo

Kag: no me digas esa (llorando) palabra ya no creo en ti ¡! Como quieres que lo haga después de yo lo vi con mis propios ojos

Sessho: kagome por favor yo no tengo la culpa

Kag: la culpa enserio sabes que! (limpiándose las lagrimas ) esta va a hacer la ultima vez que voy a llorar por ti!

Sessho: (agarrándola del brazo ) por favor no me dejes

Kag: (soltándose de su agarre) sesshomaru YO TE AMO pero después de lo que me hiciste ya no podre confiar en ti

Sessho: kag por favor dame otra oportunidad ya no te fallare

Kag: nooo ya te eh dado muchas oportunidades y tu las has desperdiciado

Sessho: lo se pero por favor te lo pido (con los ojos llorosos) tu eres todo para mi

Kag: tu también para mi pero yo ya no podre seguir estoy muy lastimada

Sessho: lo siento kag no fue mi intención

Kag : claro que fue tu intención si me amararas no me hubieras hecho eso

Sessho: kag yo ya te lo eh explicado (abrazándola y dándole un apasionado beso)

Y ese beso fue apasionado lleno de muchos sentimientos, fue el ultimo antes de que nuestra querida kag se fuera

(kagome caminando)* esta va a hacer la ultima vez que voy a llorar por un hombre ¡! Y no tengo a nadie quien me apoye mi familia murió, estoy sola, pero saldré adelante y te olvidare sesshomaru

….4 años de después…

EN EL AVION

Mi nombre es kagome higurashi mejor conocida como angy tengo 22 años y ahora soy una de las mejores cantantes ahora estoy terminando mi gira mundial, mi carrera empezó hace ya 3 años! Yo al principio empecé cantando en bares hasta que llego un productor de música y me contrato bueno así yo me convertí en una cantante

Sango : angy ya vamos a llegar a tokio para tu ultimo concierto

Angy : ah ok gracias * tokio una ciudad que me trae muchos recuerdos buenos y a la vez muy tristes*

Sango : kag te noto muy pensativa

Angy : si lo se no te preocupes estoy bien

Sango: ok

Angy: *solo espero que esto termine rápido*

Sango: kagome te aseguro que esto va a terminar muy rápido, después vamos a volverá new york

Angy: lo se sango, gracias por apoyarme

Sango: siempre lo haré amiga

Angy: jejej gracias

Sango: ok angy

Piloto : señorita sango en 45 minutos llegamos a tokio, japan

Sango: gracias

(sango fue donde su amiga) kagome tienes que cambiarte 40 minutos llegamos a tokio

Angy: ok gracias, pero me podrias ayudar a ponerme la peluca

Sango: no hay problema

Angy: gracias(angy se puso unos jeans negros con una camisa rayada fucsia y negro con unos converse negros)ok ya estoy lista

Sango: justo a tiempo por que ya vamos a aterrizar

Angy : ok

Sango : no te preocupes por los paparazis que ya en el lugar esta koga y kohaku

Angy: si no hay problema

….. en otro lugar…

Rin: vamos primito cambia el canal que ya va a llegar en avión de angy

Sessho: no, déjame ver televisión

Rin: por favor

Sessho: noo

Rin : sii porfi primito

Sessho : para que quieres ver eso si de todos modos vamos a ir al concierto

Rin: Por que quiero estar pendiente de todo lo que haga desde que llegue asi que porfa déjame ver la televisión

Sessho: sabias que eso se puede llamar acoso

Rin: no molestes y prestamelo además yo se que tu también la quieres ver

Sessho: tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer

Rin: mentiroso si la quieres ver solo que te da pena que digan que eres fan de angy

Sessho: (viéndola fríamente) ya te dije que no molestes

Rin: (con los ojos llorosos) eres tan malo conmigo yo solo quería ver la televisión (tapándose la cara con las manos) por que me odias

Sessho: (viéndola fijamente) rin deja de llorar

Rin: no

Sessho: esta bien ten mira lo que quieras

Rin: (con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro) gracias por eso te quiero primo

Sessho: (parándose del sofá) eres una manipuladora

Rin: si lo se pero así me quieren

Sessho: claro (saliendo del salón)

Inu: parece que te volvió a manipular

Sessho: no se donde aprendió a hacer eso

Inu: tu sabes que cuando se trata de su cantante favorita no hay fuerza en la tierra que pueda detenerla

Sessho: hmp

Inu: sabes ya se van a cumplir 4 años y todavía no hay señales de ella

Sessho: ya lo se pero no te metas en mis asuntos, eso es problema mio

Inu: sabes no deberías ser asi de amargado

Sessho: métete en tus asuntos


End file.
